Danny Phantom
Danny Phantom This is a show about a half human half ghost kid. Primary Characters Danny Fenton (Phantom) Is the title character and main protagonist of the series. He is the half kid half ghost of Amity Park. He fights for justice and whats right. He has a crush on Samantha Manson. Tucker Foley He is Danny's best friend and is jealous of Danny as he is a ghost fighter and he is nothing. He has a crush on Valery Grey and is good with technology. Samantha "Sam" Manson She is a punk rock goth that lives with uptight parents. However, her parents are very wealthy and rich, making them spoiled in some cases. She has a crush in Danny. Jazz Fenton Jazz is Danny's older sister and seems more like a parent or guardian to him. She seems to annoy him most of the time and becomes more friendly with him later. Jack & Maddie Fenton The two are a dynamic duo and they are ghost hunters. They seems to be overprotective of Danny at times. They are his parents and they are obsessed with catching ghost. Daniel "Dani" Phantom (Fenton) She is a genetic clone of Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton. She is considered and becomes Danny's cousin by her and everyone else. She later on lives with him and fights ghost with him. Main Villains Dash Baxter (Phantom) Dash is Danny's worst enemy overall during his school time. However, in Season 6, he gets an alien ghost symbiote suite that makes him Phantom. He begins to be one of his greatest nemesis' after that and is one of the main antagonist and the main antagonist of season six. Phantom has 10x the strength, speed and ghost powers then Danny. Also, in terms of buffness too. First Appearance: Season 6: Episode 53. Vlad Masters (Plasmius) Vlad Masters is a halfa like Dash and Danny. He is Danny's main Arch-Enemy and is the main antagonist of the show. He appears atleast once in every season as the main villain of an episode. He eventually becomes too powerful and works with some others. He is in love with Maddie and hates Jack. First Apperance: Season 1: Episode 7 Dan Phantom (Dark Danny) Dan is the alternate version of Danny that was evil after cheating on a test. He is formed by Plasmius and Danny Phantom fused together. He becomes one of the main antagonists of the show and one of Danny's main Arch-Rivals overall. However, he does not appear in many episodes after season four. First Appearance: Season 3: Episode 38. Super Danny Super Danny is an alternate genetic clone of Danny Fenton/Phantom. His costume consist of an overall blue outfit with pink gloves and boots. He also has a pink cape. His costume is a parody of Superman's costume. He screeches his name like Technis but is infinitely stronger than most ghosts. He and Danny work together on some occasions but he is one of the main antagonist starting at Season 5 and is one of Danny's Arch-Rivals. First Appearance: Season 5: Episode 55. Skulltech 9.9 Skulltech 9.9. is an alternate machine of Skulker and Technis fused together. They arrive in Season 6 and becomes one of Danny's biggest rivals and a main antagonist. After they fuse in season five, they remain as this for the rest of the series. First Appearance: Season 6: Episode 60. Episodes Season 1: 2010-2011 Season 7: 2011-2011 Season 8: 2011-2011